<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>finger painting by CyndersSpices</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573604">finger painting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyndersSpices/pseuds/CyndersSpices'>CyndersSpices</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LoZ Smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Body Paint, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, barbarian armour, linkcest - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyndersSpices/pseuds/CyndersSpices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twilight walks in on Warriors trying on the barbarian armour.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LoZ Smut [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>finger painting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Right, as a preface, this is not LU. Do not read this as LU. Do not comment anything about LU. If you do not like my content then you can:</p>
<p>A) ignore it and move on with your life<br/>B) always filter with the Linked Universe tag, or exclude the Link/Link or Linkcest tag, and thus you will never see my fics<br/>C) block me, if it is really that much of a bother to you. </p>
<p>Because I do tag my content correctly, it is no longer my problem on how you use the internet. If you are old enough to use the internet, then you are old enough to be able to moderate it. Therefore, if you see this, and you don't like it, then it is your issue, not mine. Do not come into my comment section complaining about it, just move the fuck along. </p>
<p>I don't mean this to be harsh, I am just done with fandoms arguing with each other. On with the fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Warriors pinched his lips as he turned around in the mirror in front of him, hoping that a different angle would give him the answer he needed.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Wild had told him that the outfit would increase his strength immensely, making him formidable on the battlefield, but, as he did another turn in the mirror, he had no idea how the outfit was supposed to make him more powerful. Hell, it would hardly protect his most vital organs-</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Hey Wa- Oh." Warriors turned around to look at the speaker and was surprised to find himself looking at Twilight.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"What's up?" Warriors asked, crossing his arms. Twilight was staring at him, a light blush spreading to the tips of his ears.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I was going to ask- it doesn't matter. Did Wild give you the outfit?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Yeah. He said that I would increase my strength." Warriors said, looking back in the mirror, but his eyes were not his outfit, but on Twilight, who quietly walked into the room until he was standing just behind Warriors.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"You're missing the paint." Twilight said as he spotted the small jar of purple liquid off to the side. Wild had given him the paint, sure, but he had never said what he was supposed to do with it. "I can add it for you, if you want."</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Yes please."</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Twilight picked up the small jar of paint that Warriors had left on the table before kneeling down on the floor behind Warriors, and slowly dipped his fingers into the paint, mixing it before starting with his art.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Warriors managed to hold back a shiver when the cold paint touched his flushed skin, but that didn’t stop his blood from racing, to pooling in his groin and causing his cock to become stiff. In the barbarian wraps, the tenting was obvious, but a quick look in the mirror showed that Twilight wasn’t fairing any better. Even if Warriors couldn’t see the tent of his own, it was the way that Twilight’s blush hasn’t left his face or ears, the way that he would stop for a second to stare at the mirror, and the way that he swallowed before continuing with his art.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I- uh- I need to pull your pants down." Twilight finally spoke up after five minutes of painting, clearing his throat, clearly trying to get rid of his awkwardness. Warriors smirked down at the kneeling man.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh, the potential that he had at hand here.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Then pull them down. It's nothing you haven't seen before." Warriors reminded him as he went to loosen his belt, but he made no move to take off his pants, letting Twilight do the hard work.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Twilight stared at him through the mirror for a minute, until Warriors raised an eyebrow at him, causing him to nod to himself before pulling the pants down until they hit the floor. There was a slight hesitation as Twilight admired the plump ass in front of him before shaking himself out of it and going back to his finger painting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Warriors could stare into that mirror all day and watch Twilight as he slowly painted his body, his purple fingers following invisible lines down his back, painting skin that has been previously covered by the wraps. Every time that Twilight’s fingers traced lower than the small of his back, Warriors let out a moan of appreciation, smiling as the other’s tent got bigger and the blush got brighter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finally, Twilight leaned back, staring at his work, his breath loud enough for Warriors to hear, though he was sure that the other man hadn’t realised that yet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m done with your back. I just need to paint your front.” Twilight said quietly, to Warrior’s amusement.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then why don’t you come over here and finish what you started?” Twilight refused to look in the mirror as Warriors spoke, nevertheless he shuffled around to Warrior’s front, paint in hand. But it seemed that the other man was distracted from his original task, his eyes glued to the erection in front of him. Warriors could see Twilight’s slightly gaping mouth water at the sight, and he basked in the power that it gave him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s been a long time since Twilight had kneeled in front of him like this, after all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s not going to paint itself,” Warriors said, thrusting his hips somewhat to get Twilight out of his trance. It was enough to remind the kneeling man of his original intention, though Warriors couldn’t help but smile each time Twilight got distracted by his dick, causing him to pause where he was in his painting for a moment, until either Warriors gave him a nudge with his foot, or let out a small moan.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After the fifth time of this happening, and with most of the paint on, Warriors decided that enough was enough.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“If you’re so hungry for my cock, why don’t you have a taste?” Warriors said, and that seemed to be the thing that Twilight needed to hear before leaning forward, giving his cock a lick from the back to the head, before taking the tip into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks out before beginning to move up and down on</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck, I’ve forgotten how tight your mouth is,” Warriors groaned out as he reached forward and grabbed handfuls of Twilight’s hair, though letting him have free reign on the speed, for now. Twilight moaned at the sharp tugging, only egging him on to take more of Warrior’s cock in his mouth. When it finally started to hit the back of his throat, Warriors gave his hair another sharp tug as he noticed that Twilight had closed his eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Open your eyes,” Warriors ordered, smirking as Twilight did so instantly. “Keep your eyes on that mirror and see how much of a whore you are.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Twilight let out another loud moan, his eyes now glued on the mirror, and he continued to keep moaning as he watched himself bob up and down on Warrior’s dick.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmm, what a good slut I have here,” Warriors moaned, pulling at Twilight’s hair again, his hips thrusting with the mounting pleasure as he watched Twilight in the mirror. His chin was now a mess of dribble-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The idea of adding to the mess on his chin- on his face-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Warriors tugged hard on Twilight’s hair, pulling him completely off his dick while his other hand went to stroke himself into an orgasm. He couldn’t help but let out a deep moan as he marked his pretty whore, who’s lips were wide open, trying to catch as much cum as he could in his slutty mouth. Warriors knelt down to Twilight’s level, who was now panting like a dog in heat, and grabbed his chin, forcing him to stare at himself in the mirror.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now, look at the mess you made,” Warriors laughed, wiping a single streak of cum off his face and placing it in his mouth, smirking at the way that Twilight moaned and began to suckle at his finger. He pulled his hand away form Twilights face, finally addressing the tent in the other man’s pants.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I guess we should take care of this now, huh.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find my tumblr <a href="https://cyndersspices.tumblr.com/">here</a> if you want to request something :p</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>